Smile! You're in Konoha!
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Moona is a normal girl in real life but then is suddenly thrown into the Naruto wolrd! How will she cope when she meets Team 7, Akatsuki, and Itachi? Will her playfulness with him turn into love? Watch out for the new kuniochi! ItaXOc, T for safety!
1. Kidnapped and taken to Konoha!

**I couldn't resist… I own nothing**

_I struck a pose for the camera. I was at an anime convention center, dressed as myself as an Akatsuki member. It was quite fun, until something unexpected happened. This could possibly change my life forever…_

_Itachi X OC_

Chapter 1

~* My (Moona's) POV *~  
"That was fun," I said to myself. I threw my back pack on my shoulder. It contained other costumes and cosplays to other people in a bunch of other animes, manga, shoes for the cosplays and regular ones like tennis shoes, Naruto books, my cell phone, my blue iPod, my lap top, and anime plushies.

Surprisingly, they let me bring my dog in. She's well behaved though. Her name is Midnight and she's mostly jet black, but one of her ears are white and same thing with one of her front paws, and she has midnight blue eyes. She comes up to about my thigh or so. I tied a blue Konoha head band (it had a line through it) around her neck.

Underneath my Akatsuki cloak, I wore my Black Star cosplay from the anime Soul Eater (awesome show) just in case my cloak got ruined.

Oh, yeah. I have short black hat, midnight blue eyes, and pale skin. I'm twelve **(not really, I'm 11) **and an obsessed anime fan. I'm pissed that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan. I know he didn't want to, but _really? W. T. F… _That's how I can relate to Sasuke. My family was killed somehow when I was young too.

"Hang in there, Midnight, we have one more thing to do before we go home," I said to Midnight. I thought I saw her roll her eyes at me. Weird…

I saw someone in a tree staring at me. I couldn't really tell though because the person was wearing a white mask with red lines on it. It looked like someone cosplaying as an ANBU black op. I stared at the person in confusion though. Why would they be in a tree? I then looked back at my custom made Naruto head band. It has _real _metal unlike the ones you buy online and it has two crescent moons on each side, and my name stitched on the sides of the blue cloth and I was holding it because my forehead got sweaty.

Midnight suddenly got into protective stance in front of me, growling at the person in the tree. The person suddenly appeared behind me and tackled me to the ground. Midnight barked and tried to bite the man (he was on top of her / me. What do you expect?). The man cuffed me somehow, and tackled my dog.

"Midnight!" I cried out, trying to break whatever he put on me. It was no use. I heard Midnight whimper. I man put some weird collar like thing on Midnight. I almost started crying at the sight of my puppy dog. She looked like she was in pain.

"Please tell me I just got attacked by fans or Naruto lovers…" I murmured. The man put a cloth over my head, slung my over his shoulder, grabbed Midnight and took off. I screamed, but it was muffled by the bag or whatever he put on me.

"Help! Rape!" I tried to scream. The man took me somewhere that seemed somewhere far away.

"Tsunade-sama, I found someone of the Akatsuki," the man started, "It's the girl we've been observing."

"Observing… what the heck?" I whispered to myself, "Am I in some type of skit? _Please _tell me that's what happening."

"Hm… take off the cloth," a lady that sounded exactly like Tsunade said. When the thing came off, I found out I was on a desk.

"What the _hell?!"_ I screamed at them, "Where am I!? More importantly…" I started, scanning the room.

"…Where's my Midnight?" I cried in a scared voice.

"It's okay… I think," the Tsunade look alike said.

"Oh my god…" I breathed, "You _are _Tsunade-sama and this _isn't _a dream, is it?" The ANBU man left and left Tsunade and I alone.

"So… what is your name?" Tsunade asked. I glared around the room and at her.

"Why? Give me my puppy dog back!" I shouted. Tsunade stared at me in shock because I glared and shouted at her.

"Just give me Midnight back…" I cried. My eyes began to tear up a bit and I frowned. Tsunade nodded, and Midnight was released into the room. Tsunade broke the thing connected to my wrists, and I ran over to Midnight. I hugged her.

"Thank you Tsuande-sama," I whispered. Tsunade nodded.

"You must stay in a cell for the night," Tsunade said. I sighed and walked with her to the cells. She let me in one, and Midnight came in too.

"By the way," I started up, "My name is Moona."

"Last name?" she asked. I stared at her.

"None."

------- NEXT MORNING~! -------

I woke up, noticing that my cheeks were stained with tears from the nightmares. I shook it off and sat up, also noticing I was still wearing my cosplays on my body and Midnight was on top of me. Her ears perked up and she hopped down. I looked at the door of the cell, and saw it opening.

"Oh, you're awake," Tsunade said in surprise. I sadly smiled and nodded.

"Well, we searched your cloak and bag Moona," Tsunade stated. I gaped at her and turned red.

"Y-You perverts! What did you do with my stuff?!" I shouted in shock.

"Well, nothing looked bad so we let it be," she started, "But we found a book on us and a communication device." My eyes widened.

"What did you do to it?" I asked in fear.

"Destroyed it…" she stated blankly. I gaped.

"No… freaking… way…" I gasped. They… _crushed _my_ phone?!_

"Sorry," she said. I held my head down.

"Well, you're free to go around the village, that is if you wish to be a Konoha kunoichi," Tsuande stated. I gasped and ran out the door, shouting a loud yes to her. I ran outside, Midnight following. When I got outside I smiled.

"Teme!" I heard someone shout. I silently gasped. _Naruto?!_

I ran to the ramen stand and saw three short people there. Blonde hair, chicken butt styled hair, and pink locks. I almost gasped in surprise. I shyly walked over there and sat down two seats away from Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked in my direction.

"Oh my gosh! Akatsuki!" Naruto shouted. I looked over to him with a blush on my face.

"Shush! I'm not Akatsuki!" I whispered to him. He stopped and they all stared at me.

"What?" I snapped. I hate it when people stare. It's really annoying. I noticed Sasuke already had the cursed seal, and Sakura's hair was short. I started blushing, realizing I was remembering a fan fiction from on SasuSaku, and it was a hot romance story. Naruto put his hand on my forehead. I blushed even deeper.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I blushed even harder, if possible. I nodded and he smiled, going back to his seat.

"So, what's under the cloak?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him as if he were retarded.

"Clothes…?" I said, unsure of what _to _say. He rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," Sakura said, offering me her hand. I smiled and shook it.

"My name is Moona," I started, "And you guys are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura from Team 7." They stared at me in shock.

"You know us?" Naruto asked. I nodded and got my book out of my bag. I opened it and read a bit of it.

"Name: Uzumaki Naruto; Rank: Genin; Ninja Registration Number: 012697; Height: 4'9; Weight: 88.5 pounds; Birthday: October 10th, 12 years old, Libra; Blood Type: B; Personality: Hates to lose, wants to stand out," I stated.

"Whoa! Do Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted I smiled.

"You okay with that Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay. Name: Haruno Sakura; Rank: Genin; Ninja Registration Number: 012601; Height: 4'10; Weight: 78 pounds; Birthday: March 28th, 12 years old, Aries; Blood Type: O; Personality: Top student, selfish," I said, smiling at them. Sakura flushed a bit at the persona they says she has in the book.

"Wow, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "You _are _light."

"Would you like me to read Sasuke's?" I asked them. Sasuke grunted and Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"Alright. Name: Uchiha Sasuke; Rank: Genin; Ninja Registration Number: 012606; Height: 4'11; Weight: 93 pounds; Birthday: July 23rd, 12 years old, Leo; Blood Type: AB; Personality: Cold, acts tough," I smiled.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

Midnight suddenly barked. I looked down and saw that she was wagging her tail. I patted her head, smiling.

"Wow, you have everyone don't you?" Sakura asked. I nodded.

"So, where are your parents?" Naruto asked. My eyes widened and my smile disappeared. They must have noticed, especially Sasuke.

"Moona-chan?" Naruto asked. The memories came flooding in. I shook them out of my head.

"Uh… they're…" I started, tearing up a little bit.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked with concern, while all Sasuke did was try to read my eyes. I made sure he couldn't by putting my façade up.

"Yeah," I started, "My parents are… dead." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry…" Naruto said. I looked at him.

"Why should you be sorry?" I asked him. He looked surprised and taken back.

"I asked the question," he stated.

"A very innocent question, if I might add," I started, "Plus, your past is much worse than mine I believe," I whispered the next part to him, "Having the nine tailed fox and all."

"How do you know about that?" Naruto asked me.

"I have my ways," I stated, "By the way, I know about everyone's past here."

"About Sakura's years of being teased for her forehead," I frowned, "And mostly about Sasuke's family's massacre."

They started a shocked silence.

"One bowl of Ramen," I ordered.

"What kind, Miss?" they asked.

"Chicken if you have any," I stated.

"Such a plain order…" they sighed. It came to me in three minutes, and the silence was broken.

"So…" I said, unsure of how to start up a conversation. Luckily, Midnight saved me from it by barking.

_Let's go Moona! _I heard something shout at me in my mind. I stared at Midnight in shock.

_Did you just speak to me?_ I asked in my mind. Midnight nodded, surprising me.

_Oh my God…_ I thought. I then concentrated on Naruto's mind.

_Naruto! _I thought to him. Naruto looked up and around.

"Who's talking to me?" he asked out loud.

"No one dobe," Sasuke said. I held my hand up.

"Don't be so sure, Sasuke," I started, "_I'm _the one talking him."

"But I didn't hear anything," Sakura stated in a confused tone of voice.

"True…" I said, "But, I'm actually talking to him through his mind." I was shocked by my ability.

"I think… that I can read minds and speak to people through our minds!" I shouted in a surprised voice. I smiled, paid for my bill and ran out to try my new ability out.

"See you guys later!" I shouted to Team 7. Naruto waved, Sakura shouted a good bye and Sasuke stared at me.

I ran towards a training ground and I decided to train by myself. I focused on my fist, seeing if I have chakra. I brought my hand to my face, and I saw that it really had blue stuff surrounding it.

"Oh my God! I have chakra!" I exclaimed in surprise. This is so awesome! I unzipped my Akatsuki cloak, and revealed my Black Star cosplay. I smirked and hit a tree with my fist. The tree cracked a bit, then fell over.  
"_Sweet_," I said, closing my open palm.

After that, I trained for a while, and then got on my laptop. I decided to play a few songs, but I found out that it was almost dead. I put it back in my bag and went towards Midnight.

"I'm so tired…" I sighed, laying down in front of Midnight. I laid my head down on her stomach. I stared at the clouds like Shikamaru would.

"I miss mommy and daddy…" I cried to the sky, "Why did you let someone take them away from me, God? They didn't have to be murdered right in front of me…" Midnight fell asleep and I just starred at the sky.

--- Someone's POV (guess who~!) ---

I was running around, my Akatsuki cloak flapping.

"Oh my God! I have chakra!" someone cried out in happiness. I stopped on a tree and looked for the noise. I sensed that the person's chakra was abnormally strong. No stronger than mine of course, but stronger than a normal Genin's chakra.

I looked around and saw a girl that was about twelve or so. She had black hair, midnight blue eyes, pale skin, and an Akatsuki cloak on. That shocked me. She can't be Akatsuki. The girl then unzipped her cloak, threw it to the side, and revealed the most extraordinary outfit I've ever seen (look up Black Star's outfit from Soul Eater). She then charged at a tree, hit it and it cracked. I waited a moment, and the tree fell over.

"_Sweet,_" the girl said, training for awhile longer. She sighed and laid down next to her dog.

"I'm so tired…" she said, staring at the clouds in the sky. I noticed that her midnight blue eyes were tearing up.

"I miss mommy and daddy…" she cried to the sky, "Why did you let someone take them away from me, God? They didn't have to be murdered right in front of me…"

I stared at the girl sadly. She dug in her back and brought out something small and blue (the iPod). She also brought out some sort of device that was bigger and darker blue (the iHome). I plugged this blue cord into the smaller device and pressed a button. Suddenly, music filled the air. It was an odd style of music. The girl sang and danced along.

"Confidence is a must  
Happiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges I like them rough

A man with a midas touch  
Intoxicate me, I'm a rush  
Stop, you're making me blush  
People are looking at us

I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar

And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar

And when you walk  
(When you walk)  
And when you talk  
(When you talk)

I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want  
(That's what I want)

And listen baby, turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar

Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar

Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I can handle that  
Animal in the sack

His eyes see right to my soul  
I saw and lose self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my plan

I don't think you know, know  
I'm checking you, so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar

And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar

When you walk  
(When you walk)  
And when you talk  
(When you talk)

I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want  
(That's what I want)

And listen baby turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar

On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar

On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar

I got my eye on you  
And I can't let you get away

Hey baby, whether it's now or later  
I've got you  
You can't shake me  
'Cause I got you on my radar

Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop  
'Cause I got you on my radar  
(I got you)  
'Cause I got you on my radar

I'm checking you, so hot, so hot  
Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar, on my radar

And if I notice you, I know it's you  
Choosing, don't wanna losing you  
On my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar

When you walk  
(When you walk)  
And when you talk  
(When you talk)

I get the tingle  
I wanna mingle  
That's what I want  
(That's what I want)

And listen baby, turn up the fader  
Trying to make you understand  
You're on my radar, on my radar  
On my radar, on my radar

On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar

On my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar  
Got you on my radar," she sang. (Radar by Britney Spears, not mine.)

"How was that Midnight?" she asked closing her eyes. I saw the dog did the same. I saw the girl smile.

"Thank you so much," the girl said, petting the dog, "That was nice of you to think that about me!"

Wait… she can read minds?

I then slid a bit in the tree.

The girl froze. She turned in my direction, rolled her eyes.

"If it's Naruto, I swear to God, he's dead," she muttered, lazily throwing a kunai at me.

"Come out," she said, plopping down on the grass. What a lazy ninja. I stayed out in the tree. She angrily sighed, and got up.

"I said come out damn it!" she shouted, "Don't make me come up there and drag you down!" I sighed and hopped down in front of her. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Uchiha Itachi…" she gasped. I stared at her. Her dog trotted next to her and stared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. I stared at her.

"No, what are _you _doing here so far out in the forest?" I asked back, a smirk on my face. She gaped at me.

"All I thought you going to say was 'hn'," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, you _are _like Sasuke!" she shouted. I noticed her headband on her forehead just now, and it was a Konoha one. But it looked like it was custom made.

"So… what's your name?" I asked her.

"Moona," she smiled. Why didn't she attack me?

"Why aren't you attacking me?" I asked. She sadly smiled.

"I know what it's like to be told to do something that seems impossible also," she stated, petting Midnight.

What do you mean?" I asked, suspicious. She looked to the right sadly.

"Look," Moona said, "I know that the Elders told you to kill the Uchiha clan." My eyes widened.

"How do you know?" I asked. She smiled.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here but I can see everyone from here though," she said, winking and putting up the peace sign. That confused me for a moment.

"How old are you anyways?" I asked, examining her. She blushed and crossed her arms.

"Twelve!" she said. I smirked. I'm three years older than her (let's just say Itachi's 15 okay?).

"Well, if you're so smart, how old am I?" I asked her, smirking slightly. She rolled her midnight blue eyes.

"Psh, you're fifteen idiot," she said, grabbing her bag and stuffing her Akatsuki cloak in her bag.

"Why do you have one of those?" I asked.

"Why are you being so talkative?" she countered.

"I don't know?" I said, unsure of how to reply.

"I better get back," she said, grabbing her stuff.

"Sure," I said with a smirk, "Just know that I'll be watching you." Moona blushed and she stared at me.

"P-Pervert!" she shouted, hitting me repeatedly.

"I call that abuse!" I shouted, shielding myself. She stuck her tongue and got her stuff.

"Hey, tell Deidara and Sasori that I said hi and that they're awesome," she said smiling at me. I fake pouted.

"Aw, what about me?" I asked her. She scoffed.

"Oh, I just love you oh so much," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Really now?" I asked.

"No, you're just someone my friends would drool over," she started, looking over her shoulder to look at me, "And I don't like weasels."

"_Weasels?!"_ I shouted in surprise. She smirked.

"Yeah!" she smirked, putting her stuff on her back, and walking away.

"Well, see you soon," I said, waving at her, smirking. She blushed and waved back.

"Bye Itachi!" she shouted, going in her own direction. I ran back to the Akatsuki hide out and looked around for Deidara and Sasori.

"Hey Deidara, Sasori," I called.

"Yeah?" Sasori asked.

"A girl wanted me to tell you and Deidara that you're awesome," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Really?" Deidara asked, suddenly appearing.

"Yeah," I said.

"What does she look like?" Sasori asked.

"Black hair, midnight blue eyes, pale skin, kind of short," I stated. Deidara and Sasori smirked. Ew…

"Dude, she's twelve…" I said. They shrugged.

"Bring her over next time!" Deidara shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just go visit her?" I asked. They smirked.

"Let's go," Sasori said, immediately packing. I sweat dropped when Deidara packed too.

"You took my idea seriously?" I asked. They nodded. I better go with them just in case. We took off quickly, trying to get there in an hour or so.

I can't believe I actually said something as stupid as I just did…

~* When they get there (I'm so lazy) *~

We were in the trees, searching for Moona. I saw a black blur running next to a blonde blur.

"I'm so going to beat you, Naruto!" Moona exclaimed, jumping onto a building's roof, Naruto following behind.

"No way!" he shouted, speeding up, "You're totally going to end up buying me Ramen when this is over!"

"Psh! You wish! _I'm _the one that's going to get the free Ramen tonight!" Moona exclaimed, running so fast, she was nothing but a blur of color. She ran towards our tree, jumped, grabbed a branch, swung around it, and flung herself onto another tree.

"No fair!" Naruto exclaimed, running towards our tree also, but he fell.

"Oh my God! Naruto!" she shouted, helping him up.

"Dude, that chick's a real babe," Sasori whispered to us. Deidara nodded and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ha, you fell for it!" Naruto shouted, after faking getting hurt. Moona looked pissed.

"NARUTO! YOU RETARD!" she shouted, punching the poor boy, making him fly away.

"AND STAY AWAY!" she shouted loud enough, that he could hear. Deidara whistled.

"Damn," he said. Moona looked up at us in the tree. She jumped up on a branch.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, attacking us in a hug, "It's Sasori, Deidara, and Mr. Weasel!"

"Hi!" Deidara shouted, sort of blushing at their contact while Sasori was doing the same.

"I'm Moona!" Moona shouted.

"Hey Moona," Sasori said, smirking at her. she blushed and I slightly growled.

_Making her blush is__** my **__thing!_

Wait… what?

_What has this girl done to me…?!  
_

* * *

**Done! Review please!**


	2. Meet Faith!

**I own nothing**

~* Moona's POV *~

I'm in a dilemma. I don't know how to get Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi to my apartment Tsunade gave me when I came back from training.

"So, Moona," Sasori said, "How do you know us?" I closed my eyes. I can't tell them! That would just be… very awkward and weird.

"Eh…" I started, but was cut off.

"Moona-chan! Sakura-chan, teme, Kakashi-sensei and I are getting ramen!" Naruto shouted, "You wanna come?!"

"Stay right here," I whispered. They nodded and I jumped down onto the ground.

"Sure~! But, I have to do something really quickly, okay?" I said. Naruto nodded and I jumped back up into the trees.

I concentrated onto Midnight's mind.

_Midnight, take Itachi, Sasori and Deidara to our apartment silently and unnoticed, okay? _

I saw Midnight nod. I nodded back and turned to the guys.

"Follow Midnight, okay? See ya~!" I said, jumping onto Naruto's back.

"What the heck?!" he shouted. I smirked and pointed forward.

"Onward, pig!" I shouted.

"Hey, I'm not a pig!" Naruto defended. I rolled my eyes.

"For ramen you sure are," I stated. Naruto began running towards the ramen stand.

"WOHOO!" I shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

When we reached the ramen stand everyone looked at us strangely.

"Uh…" Naruto said, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"He owed me," I stated, "I won a race, now stop staring like a bunch of idiots."

"Moona-chan, could I talk to you in private?" Sakura asked me. I smiled.

"Sure," I said, as we walked out of the ramen shop for a while.

"What is it?" I asked. Sakura blushed and started fiddling with her fingers.

"W-Well," she said, "y-you seem so popular with everyone; like Naruto and Sasuke-kun; and so bold. C-Could you help me attract Sasuke-kun to me?"

I smiled.

"No problem," I smirked, "Just do as I say, okay?" Sakura beamed and nodded. I started whispering some things to her and she smirked a bit.

*In the shop*

"What are they doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Kakashi shrugged. Suddenly, Sakura and I walked in. Sakura sat next to Naruto instead of Sasuke, and I sat next to Sasuke. I smirked.

"Ne, Sasuke, do you see something different about Sakura-chan?" I asked, smirking. Sasuke looked at me, then at Sakura. I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but he shook his head. I smirked.

"Really now?" I asked. He nodded. I glared and went inside of his mind. I stood bold, firm, and tall.

_Say yes or I swear to God, I get crazy glue and glue features to your skin, make you wear a chicken suit, and peck at the dirt! _

**W-What the heck?! Fine!**

"Yes, I do Moona," Sasuke glared. I smirked in triumph.

"What's different?" I dared asked. Sasuke glared at me, and still had a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"S-She's… wearing… lip gloss…" Sasuke nervously admitted. I smirked, yet again, if possible.

"And?" I continued.

"It's strawberry… and… she's ignoring me," Sasuke said, glaring at me.

"And you know it's strawberry how?" I asked, smirked wider. His glare intensified.

"Because I can surprisingly smell it, and I can tell by the color," Sasuke stated, glaring at me. His glare seemed to be screaming "I hate you so much, go burn and die!"

I giggled a bit, and Sakura blushed.

"Well, if I did, who would be here to help you guys out?" I asked with a smile. Naruto grinned and agreed.

"One bowl of Miso Ramen please!" Naruto grinned at Ayame and her father. They smiled.

"Coming right up!"

"So," I said, "We've all become friends. Now all I need to do is ask Tsunade-sama about a team."

I put my finger on my chin, tilted my head upwards and looked up. I began thinking.

"What team should I ask to be on?" I mused aloud.

"Ours of course!" Naruto shouted.

"I agree," Sakura said. I smiled at them and nodded. I yawned and began eating my ramen again.

"You tired already?!" Naruto asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not! It's just been a long day . . ." I said, remembering everything that's happened. My eyes widened when I remembered that I was going to meet up with my friend after the convention.

"Oh my God! I forgot!" I shouted out of the blue.

"Forgot what?" Sasuke asked.

"I gotta go!" I shouted, "Sorry!"

I ran to my apartment in lightening speed. I slipped when I was on the roof and fell through, landing on someone.

"Ouch!" I shouted, "Damn it society! What did I do to you?!"

Deidara and Sasori stared at me. that means I landed on . . .

"Oh my God!" I shouted, staring at Itachi under me, "I'm so sorry!"

I got up and ran to my room. I grabbed my laptop, plugged in my charger; I was surprised there were outlets; and went on my email. I saw that my best friend, Faith, was on.

**Faith: where the hell are you?!**

I decided to chat with her on gmail. I smiled at her message.

**Me: you'll never believe me. **

**Faith: try me. OwO**

I smirked and went for it.

**Me: I'm in the Naruto world! I swear to God! I swear on all my love of anime! You know I only say that when I'm serious! **

**Faith: . . . **

**Faith: WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU BRING ME WITH YOU?! **

**Me: An ANBU dude attacked me and Midnight! Duh! X3**

**Faith: Well, tell, Tsunade to bring my butt down there! ^o^**

I laughed.

**Me: Okay, let me ask her! Bye!**

**Faith: Bye! You better not be lying, 'cause I'm packing right now! =(^.^)=**

**Me: I'm not! Just watch! DX**

**Faith: Bye, Moona-chan~! ^.~**

**Me: Bye, bye, Faith-chan~! X3**

We logged off and I ran to the Hokage Tower.

Before I left Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi gave me confused looks. I shrugged it off and ran. I jumped in through the window and landed on Tsuande's desk.

She stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Moona?" she asked. I grinned.

"I need you to bring someone here!" I shouted. She stared.

"Who?" she asked.

"My best friend, and only, Faith!" I yelled again, "She needs to be here with me! We're going to live here forever!"

Tsunade laughed a bit but nodded.

"We'll get her immediately."

"Thanks."

"No problem. She'll be sent to your apartment."

"Sweet!"

Tsunade shooed me away and I ran back to my new home. I jumped through the hole in the roof and landed on Itachi again.

"Hello, Akatsuki!" I shouted, "We're getting a new girl here! And she's off-limits unless she wants you! She's my best friend!"

"A new girl?" Deidara asked. I nodded as the door bell rang.

"I got it!" I shouted. I opened the door and saw Faith.

"That was fast!" I shouted, tackling her. She was wearing Blair's outfit from Soul Eater.

Sasori and Deidara were staring at her in awe.

Faith has long black hair with natural light blond bangs that looked almost white, pale skin, brown eyes, she was short, and a kitty personality.

"Hi!" Faith shouted, "I'm Faith~!"

"Hold on! I need to change!" I shouted, running into my room. I changed into the same outfit as Faith. I ran back out, only to find a shocked Itachi.

"Now! We're going out, so be good!" I said to Midnight, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara. Faith winked and we left.

"I can't believe we're in the Naruto world!" Faith exclaimed.

"I know right?" I agreed, "Oh, let me show you Team 7!"

She blushed and nodded. She's loved Naruto since she first saw the show.

I saw that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were still at the ramen shop.

"Guys!" I shouted. They turned around, and I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi blush when they saw Faith and I.

"Y-Yes, Moona-chan?" Naruto asked. I smiled.

"This is Faith! My best friend!" I exclaimed. Team 7 got up and came over to us.

Sakura smiled at Faith and shook her hand.

"I'm Sakura."

"Faith," Faith responded with a huge smile.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke grunted.

Faith smiled again.

"Kakashi."

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Faith blushed, smiled, but started to shy away behind me. Naruto looked confused.

"Did I scare her?" he asked. I smirked.

"No, she just likes you."

"Moona!" Faith shouted, her face turning red. She started hitting me.

"Idiot!" Faith yelled, her face turning redder.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Ouch! Stop! That's called abuse!"

Faith suddenly stopped. I looked up and felt something wet hit my cheek. I saw that her eyes looked distant and tears were forming.

My eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" I shouted, trying to get her to stop crying. Her eyes weren't distant and hazy anymore, and she wiped her tears away.

"I-It's okay. I-I'm so s-stupid . . ." she said.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Faith used to be abused by her brothers and parents."

Their eyes widened.

"No, not just them . . ." Faith said and I cut in.

"Everyone."

~*~*~*~*

**REVIEW OR THE EVIL COOKIES WILL HAUNT YOU!**


End file.
